


Addition

by Hildakoaren



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildakoaren/pseuds/Hildakoaren
Summary: 曾经是日本黑道龙头的岛田家终于洗白了自己的产业，但从未受过正常教导的半藏和源氏却无法轻易融入社会，两个年轻的暴力分子流入社会显然会毁了岛田家为洗白所做的一切努力。他们的父亲宗次郎想了一个办法，在能发挥自身被训练出的技能的前提下让他们逐渐熟悉社会：让他的两个儿子暂且加入特别搜查班，成为岛田家的老对头——柳生家的家主、柳生宗矩的手下。——一篇没人在意的东西，也没有写下去的必要。
Relationships: Yagyuu Tajima-no-Kami Munenori | Saber/Shimada Hanzo, 柳生但马守宗矩/岛田半藏
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎注意，FGO剑阶柳生和OW岛田半藏，特搜班礼装AU，现代背景。  
> 可能会更新缓慢。  
> 预设多个结局，会以选项形式放出。

“您要求的报告，班长。”

正式加入特搜班的第三天，对于面临的窘境，岛田半藏从没有如此束手无策过——倒不是说他工作能力上的不足，岛田家二十几年的训练还不至于让他在练手的外勤任务里手足无措，简单的埋伏逮捕，只用了预订时间的一半便得手交差。比起工作内容更让他头疼的是同事的阵容，尤其是几位目光不善的女性，都是曾经参与过搜查岛田家的。

经过三两代人的努力岛田帝国终于成功洗白，过去的罪证从没有指向本家的部分，也是时至今日他和源氏能自由行走在外的原因。这场成功经历了百年多的努力，困难得以至于岛田宗次郎没能预见它到来，他仍然把两个儿子以过去的规矩培养，那些技能大多在日常生活中无用，对他们而言所磨砺出的心性习惯也不适用于寻常，无处可去下送进特搜班里也是无可奈何。

半藏曾经听说过特搜班的传闻，模糊的像是城市传说一样。

有人说这个组织像阴影一样无迹可寻，成员都是些经历过政府改造的杀戮机器，每次出手的目标都会突然人间蒸发；有人说特搜班其实是议会直属的杀手组织，专门处决发表对当政者不利言论的人；还有人说只要一场降灵仪式就能见到传说中的特搜班，他们根本就是被人召唤出来的夜叉，完成了降灵者的要求就会消失在风里。

源氏听到自己要去特搜班的消息当场鬼叫起来（哥哥哥我们要变成都市传说了啊太酷了噢噢噢噢噢噢），所以他们谁都没想到最后会捏着地址像两个背包客似的找到被一堆神社寺庙包围的新阴流事务局里，还和奈良分警署打了个斜照面。

“缺少太多细节。”

递交过去的文件被推了回来，厚重的深色木桌后面是特搜班传说的发源人。柳生宗矩的灰发齐整，镜片后珀色的眸子正半眯着审视手边的报告，微皱的眉头透露出几分不满，“解释一下，岛田。”

源氏没对班长的模样发表什么评论，但显然另一个和族老极像的老家伙让他有些不以为然，而半藏倒没有什么特别的念头，柳生宗矩给他的印象反而和宗次郎相差无几：寡言却一举一动都透露出威慑、刻板的脸上满是不容置疑。他背后的刀架干净整齐，就和房间其他部分一样，看似堆积了卷宗物件又都收拾的井井有条，墙面被各式各样的柜子和线索板占满——三天的时间已经足够让他做足功课，至少在这片奈良的土地上，他还不打算去挑战新阴流的当家。

“的确没有太多细节，班长。”半藏微低下头，就和其他被社长盘问的普通职员一样用上敬语，“我确定了目标是独自一人，在他第一次离开的时候潜入酒店安装了窃听器，通过音频得知他打算放弃交易直接潜逃出国，于是在他躲进小巷时进行了逮捕。目标没能怎么挣扎，没有其他波折，没人目击逮捕过程，我确信自己避开了沿途的所有监控，部分装置不得不暂时使其陷入瘫痪。以上所有的行动内容都在报告里了。”

室内的气氛变得微妙起来，要说单纯是他交上一份完美答卷，倒不如说是掩在话里微妙的自我展示。柳生家自古便是官家，即便如今也有大量的企业和授业道场，正统白道和正统黑道的岛田多少有过摩擦，尤其是柳生三严的名声在外，半藏显然不想表现的过于唯唯诺诺。

似乎是被这样挑衅的言辞所激怒，柳生审视着半藏，目光尖刻得可怖。他在沉默中起身，半藏下意识轻轻吸气：他没想到柳生宗矩的身形会比自己还高出许多，骨节分明的大手摘下眼镜放回桌上，室内的空气好像被这个男人释放的无形压力凝固了，每个动作都让人窒息。冷汗从手心里渗了出来，半藏坚持杵在原地没有动弹，可肌肉都已经被应激反应唤醒，涨得衣料绷紧。

柳生只是走了出来靠坐在桌沿上，棕黑的西装穿搭衬托得那张显露出苍老的脸更为严肃，“即便岛田宗次郎不说，我也听闻过他两个儿子的能力，看来比我预料的要高出许多。”半藏看着长者抿紧的唇感觉到一丝胜利的喜悦，看来和源氏一样，柳生三严在某种程度上还是让这位班长感到些许不满的。“你父亲的狡猾也更胜一筹，一直没有露出破绽给特别搜查班扳倒他的机会，我原本以为他只是打算送来两个麻烦，但你……相当不错，岛田家的培养还算过得去。”

慑人的迫力散去了，年长者脸上有了零星笑意，反手把那份报告放在一厚摞文件顶层，“预期是三天任务，剩下的时间自行支配。枪械配备去侧厅报备，但在这里大多使用冷兵器，你父亲应该已经告诉过你了，特搜班的本质是武力组织，不是警察机构。”

半藏应下声，心知进入特搜班的考验就这样过了，在离开时随手带上门，半敞开的窗户裹挟着菖蒲味道钻进衣领，被沁出的汗打湿的衣料传来一阵不舒服的凉意。女同事们的低语声也顺风传了过来，他在几盆吊兰后面瞥见两绺深蓝的刘海，修剪短的眉毛蹙起来，半藏不禁联想到灰蓝色皮毛的仓鼠——负责调查岛田罪证的队长，比起柳生宗矩更能算是父亲的对手，代号为源赖光的女人。那双柔美的眼睛里对他的怀疑和抵触几乎能化作实体。

“——源赖光前辈，望月千代女前辈。”他冲那个方向点点头，向两位家族最大的前敌人问好。赖光的表情立马被恼怒扭曲了，只重重哼了一声就抓起佩刀冲出大门。

“她只是因为调查失败而生气……啊我并非觉得岛田家洗白成功是件憾事，请别介意。她是我表姑，叫我源义经就行。”靠近床边的文件堆里传出来点声响，而后是个脑袋乱得像鸡窝的年轻女孩钻了出来，打着哈欠伸了懒腰才向半藏挥挥手，“班长很吓人吧？不过平时老爷子还是很好的，这里没那么多规矩，做好自己的事就行。”

“没什么，岛田家的敌人很多，我已经习惯于此了。”半藏摇摇头坐回属于自己的办公桌前面，空荡荡的桌面和其他人几乎被盆栽摆件堆满的桌子格格不入，“班长说我有一天的自由时间，你知道附近有租售的住处吗？”

女孩笑着直摇头，“这附近都是‘柳生村’，是老爷子的地，大多变成历史景点了。奈良市内更方便一点，路程也不远，只要不是在女子大学附近，你找个住处还是很容易的，况且这附近根本不会堵车。”

“这样……万分感谢。”他顺着窗口望出去，斜对面的警署分局门口站了两个巡查，正喝着波子汽水不知道在笑些什么，把瓶里的玻璃珠摇得清脆作响。女孩噼里啪啦敲了一顿键盘把文件打印出来，嚼着泡泡糖把自己的劳动成果送到班长的办公室里，很快半藏就听到模糊的责问声，不禁无奈笑了笑。

源氏在来的路上就已经问好自己的朋友暂时收留，看起来是不需要再操心自己的弟弟了。他把电脑屏幕按灭，拎起来那只大到可笑的旅行包背上，慢悠悠出了门。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有恋父描写/暗示，无法接受请及时退出。  
> This chapter contains descriptions/imply of Electra. If you cannot accept it, please quit in time.

天蒙蒙亮的时候一阵尖锐到让耳膜刺痛不已的声响回荡开来，半藏一拳锤在闹钟的按钮上，使劲用指肚刮了刮眼睑下的淡青阴影，满脸阴沉。

他没睡好，原因有很多，第一号问题可能就出在这摊床褥上：身为岛田家的大少爷怎么会有心思研究推销的艺术，在年轻销售员舌灿莲花的蛊惑下他没忍住买了推荐的那一套床上用品。当时感觉不错的质感在身体重量碾压的两小时后就成了薄薄一层，每次他翻身时都感觉自己的脊椎快被硌散成三十五节，尤其是在陌生环境下本就不够安稳，这一晚的评价在他心里已经和宿醉画上了等号。

其次，并不是出于意愿的，他睡得断断续续。不论怎么样，即便听起来会像是个恋家的小孩，他都得承认，他已经开始想念花村了。

作为黑道家族的心脏之地，岛田城的守卫人数向来不算少，持械巡逻更是将让城内的深夜格外宁静，即便有下人还在忙碌交谈也会把响动压抑到极低，惊扰不到任何人安眠。他会惊醒，一次为窗外的醉鬼掉了钥匙，金属碰撞地面的声音清晰得就好像是他颅内的幻听；一次是街道对面嘭一声摔上车门，惊得他从浅眠中坐起来，一手已经把龙景光抽出半截鞘，直到发觉不是枪声才长长舒了口气；警车的鸣笛和深夜还在吵闹的机车党，不知道是附近谁家突然间爆发出的争吵和婴儿的哭声……半藏揉了揉额头，不见效果便皱着眉用掌根死死压着脑袋侧后，试着压下颅骨里隐约的阵痛。这种警觉和敏锐的感官在他执行任务期间是完美的防卫机制，但在单纯休息的时候，显然就没有那么友好了。

即便如此，这些都还不是最让他难受的，断断续续的浅眠让他分不清所经历的到底是梦境还是过于恶劣的幻象。又或许是因为离家如此之远安顿下来，那些不可启齿的事终于在他罪恶的臆想中飞发出芽来。

逐渐淡去的模糊记忆里有大手盖上他发顶，顺着发丝抚至脖颈停留良久，刀柄磨出茧子的指肚按在他被汗水潮湿的皮肤上。比痒意先袭来的是战栗，他下意识屏住呼吸感受那只手抚过的每一处，扔下木刀颤悠悠去握住那人结实的小臂，他低垂的目光在默许的鼓励下高了些许，至少能够偷偷瞥一眼那人的衣领，也只是稍碰即退。

没有呵斥或躲避，那只给他带去慰藉的手游移到喉结，虎口卡住颈窝拇指压着喉结一下一下揉着，他低下头去亲吻能触及到的手背，唇慢慢挪向指尖，小心翼翼吮出轻微声响——他看见了那枚箍在男人指根的曾见过无数次的婚戒，喉咙里有一瞬被酸涩噎住几乎要吐出哀鸣——舌尖卷住指节蹭去一层水光，他从指间缝隙偷窥着男人的容貌，宣誓一般将深吻烙印在对方掌心里。那双同他一般的棕褐瞳眸，那张过于威严又显得刚愎自负的脸，染上白霜的鬓角让他显得疲惫又沧桑，身形却仍旧挺拔，骄傲展示着胸前的双龙家纹。

“父亲……”他低声呓叹着，一反往日，卑微又虔诚地唤他的血亲。

男人——宗次郎放纵着他长子的渴求，昂贵的深蓝羽织被吻浸出一连串墨色痕迹，半藏的动作缓慢又怯惧，即便是在梦中，拥抱自己的父亲好像都是祈求成真。他把脸颊埋在对方颈窝里深深吸气，有力的双臂逐渐收拢，他想说些什么，却只是抿了抿唇边的那片白皙皮肤。

“……看来比我预料的……”

宗次郎的声音从他头顶传来，不带呵斥意味，遥远而又虚幻。然后那声线失真一般波动起来吞没了后续的言语，压得愈发低沉喑哑，偶尔有像是意味深长一般的喉音。他听过这声音。

一股突如其来的惊恐攫住了岛田半藏，他试图触碰宗次郎垂至肩头的长发手掌捞了个空，立马退开半步拉开距离惊疑不定打量着眼前的男人：他挚爱父亲的身形扭曲了，变得更为高大挺拔，也更为苍老，灰白的短发齐整贴着发顶向后拢去，身披柳生家的纹付羽织单手压着刀柄刃半出鞘，珀色眼瞳里不带情绪温度一般，无端骇人。

“……但你相当不错，岛田。”

如同冰川解冻，年长者的神色松动开来化作微弱笑意，眼眸微眯眉头舒展开，突兀显露出些许慈祥意味。而后声声尖利利箭一般扎进他脑海搅散了这场幻境，他阴沉着脸撑起身来，一拳狠狠砸在闹钟上，恨不得当场把它碾成齑粉。

自第一次也是唯一一次梦见宗次郎以来，十几年间他都没有再受过这种折磨，而比起当年肖想自己父亲时的罪恶感和自我唾弃，在梦境中出现的上司更让他清晰感到自己恶心得无以复加。清醒的几秒钟内他察觉到异样难受的感触，不假思索扬手狠狠一巴掌抽在自己脸颊。

离上班时间还早，但他向来习惯早些出现在应该去的地方。花洒里流淌出来温度很快变得暖和，他杵在水里，咬着牙搓洗着睡裤当中黏腻的体液痕迹，任由浇在头上的细流滑落过鼻翼，几近窒息。

-

到本部的时候离他起床时间还没超过一小时，日出才结束没多久，街角另一边的十兵卫食堂已经传出来模糊不清的喧闹声，太过烟火气以至于让他怀疑特搜班的存在意义。

趁着还没人来，没找到趁手的工具他就只能揪下几块纸巾沾湿了擦一遍桌面，然后把自己带来的东西放置好。风暴的拆解零件占据了一个抽屉，维护弓身和太刀的用具占据了第二个，箭囊则被放在桌腿和墙面之间的空隙里，剩下一柄无处放置的龙景光就只能挂到墙面钉的公用刀架上。还有几根中性笔，一大把笔芯，一堆纸夹，介于他的新上司对书面文件无比看重的态度，多做些准备是肯定没错的。半藏把一个办公用减轻关节负担的木制腕托扣在桌上，架势活像马上就要迈进战场。

对于一个刚认识的人而言，那个梦的内容和他的反应显然都太过了，拍掉手掌上的尘灰，半藏望向班长办公室被百叶窗遮掩得严严实实的窗户，脸上神色一时间复杂万分。自他长大之后就再没有感受过那样的压迫力，即便是面对作为父亲的宗次郎也没有。他甚至一时无法理解对方是如何做到的，若是柳生的对他的性命有其他想法，这会儿岛田城里或许已经在着手准备白事了……况且这年头为什么还会有老家伙这么吓人？从各种角度来看也都过于不合常理了。

「解释一下，岛田。」

噩梦一般的苍老声音又在他耳边纠缠。

他说不上来，这个乍一眼看上去只是个高大些的老头像是蛊惑一般牵引着他的注意，他以为这位上司和宗次郎十分相似，却隐隐约约觉得柳生身上的某种特质和他的父亲截然相反。出乎意料的，只是短短两次接触，他便感到自己无法生起与之对抗的心思。

“——啊，岛田？你怎么在的。”门被嘭一声撞到墙面上，叫源义经的女孩风风火火冲了进来，两人打了照面一时间都是愣住，“也太快了。”

“快？”半藏皱起眉来回琢摩了一下话里的意思，却仍然毫无头绪，“什么快，发生什么了吗。”

女孩笑着摇摇头，高高扎起的辫子晃动起来，“我缺个人手，老爷子说这几天你归我了。他还没告诉你？”

“告诉？”第二个问号几乎肉眼可见的挂在半藏头上，谈话也显然发展向尴尬的范围，“我是第一个来的，还没见到柳生班长。”

“第一个？”

……不行吗。顶着对面那位明显垮下来的神情和死鱼眼，他差点问出口。

“SHI-MA-DA-KUN-”女孩拖长了音调，面无表情横过刀鞘指了指紧闭着的班长办公室门板，“别想骗我了，怎么可能早得过柳生班长，从门上面的玻璃部分不是一眼就能看见他的吗。”

第三个巨大的问号无疑已经被这番话掰成叹号再化为实体，将岛田半藏砸得头晕目眩了。

所以他望向里面发了那么久的呆实际上早就被看得一清二楚了，然后这混账老头还故意没提醒他？

兜里的手机振动起来。半藏摸出来黑着脸看着刚进来的短信，咬着牙存下那个未知号码，瞥了一眼把办公室内部遮掩得严严实实的百叶窗。

『就是这样。

听从牛若安排。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有一句毒品描写。  
> 没有肉，肉还要等一阵。

没有人刻意想歪，但孤男寡女在凌晨两点蹲在同一条小巷同一个墙根下总该有个原因。半藏尽量收回膝盖躲开旁边的酒店窗户，听着女孩在那小声絮叨，“应该就是这扇窗，直着往上数，五楼。把里边的大个子做了就行。”

“那消防梯在哪？”半藏四下环顾，借着窗户透出的暖色灯光来回寻找打量，一边把及肩发丝束成马尾，解了袖扣把衣料挽过臂弯。

“在另一边，对面有居酒屋和夜食拉面摊。”

半藏停了下来偏过头看女孩，神情介乎惊讶和恼怒之间，看起来就像在意料外突然被打了一巴掌。

小姑娘冲他撇撇嘴又抓着扎偏的发髻哂笑起来：“别这么看我，都是老爷子的馊主意，说给你找点难办的活，还要仔细瞧瞧你怎么做到的，听着像以权谋私似的，可能确实对你感兴趣。”她吭哧一会仔细回想了下，“上回你交的报告让老爷子当范例教训我来着，就说的有机会仔细看看你怎么避开监控进到十几楼的房间里……真的不关我事！”

“……至少应该提前说一下有这种危险项目。西装不适合这种情况，我可能摔下来。”眼见着小姑娘这么客气，半藏也不好意思发火了，总归是他准备不足，看着女孩还是常服就没有特地换上方便活动的服装。不过五楼还在可以接受的范围内，一旦……他还是有信心在坠落过程为自己缓冲一二。

源义经退开了些，从兜里摸块泡泡糖拆了包装咬进嘴里嚼着，一边把手机摄像打开镜头对准了半边身体淋进暖黄灯光里的半藏，扎高的马尾晃荡着，两绺漆黑鬓发垂落下来映得肤色更为白皙，比起柔美不若说是妖冶。他紧皱着眉头神色严肃，脸色隐隐涨红额角青筋凸起，露在外面的小臂像是凭空粗了半圈，主血管隐隐可见——半藏退开几步，而后深吸口气冲向墙面，几乎在瞬间就爬过了二层的高度。本该弹开的身体始终紧紧贴伏在墙壁上，紧绷的西装裤撑出来匀称的腿肚弧线，女孩张着嘴看着半藏轻易越过四层窗户，惊愕间吞了泡泡糖，一边呛咳着一边抬高手机镜头。

高层上没有多少攀附物，面对一扇关着的窗他也就只能把自己挂在窗沿上，谨慎打量了屋内情况才腾出单手抠着窗缝扒开，身体因无处使力在夜风里晃荡。结实有力的双臂把身体拽了上去，他钻进窗口轻轻落地，抽出来携带的匕首反握住，小心打量着缺失门板的房门口，躲在阴影里瞄向唯一有光亮的房间。

“大个头”，如果不到一米七五也算的话，那显然就是他了。没有其他参照物的情况下他还费心打量比划了一下正趴在桌上打盹的光头体格，又看了看桌子上散落的细长针管和啤酒罐，看起来像是嗨过头小睡一下。房间正门落了两道锁和保险链，另一边漆黑卧室里没有熟睡的呼吸声，看来就只有他自己了。

他在那站了一会，一边收起匕首，沉下嗓音低声呵斥，“喂！”

打盹的男人激灵着噌一下抬起头，还没伸出手脑袋就被按了回去撞在桌面上，惊天动地嘭得一声响昏个利落。借着空闲他去检查了空无一人的房间，捡来医药箱给这个傻大个的脑袋和自己的手指都包扎好擦掉留下的指纹，再把桌上还未用过的针管逐个拆开，透明药液都被推进对方血管里。

能省下善后的麻烦总是最好的，肾上腺素退去之后他浑身都在发抖，脑子里杂七杂八的画面挥之不去，这种状态可不能像平时那么轻巧——楼下还在等着的源义经就眼睁睁看着无比潇洒爬上五楼的岛田少主以树懒的姿势抱着排水管一节一节滑回地面上，满脸呆滞滴一声结束了录制的全过程。

“那根本不是大个子，一百七十五公分都不到。”半藏咕哝着擦去额头上的冷汗，开始拆手上遮掩指纹用的胶布。

“呃……那尸体呢？”女孩偷偷瞄了一眼临走半藏都没忘记关的窗户。

“他在‘溜冰’，针剂类。”半藏语气毫无起伏，这种玩意他见得不少，据说过去也是岛田家的一项生意，“剩下十来支我帮他都打进去了，要是还能不死，那我弟弟的头发明天就会变成七彩的。况且我给他的伤口做了包扎，应该不会有人怀疑过量致死，等到过后警视厅来收拾吧……源？”

“啊。”女孩不知在嘀咕些什么，半藏稍稍侧过去借着身高优势看她在键盘上打了一大串叹号，收信人是“班长”，附件添加了一个视频，他立马感觉胃痛起来。幸好不用再多操心那个老家伙会把他的招数学了去，至于其他的，见招拆招吧。

-

等到柳生看到这些东西的时候已经是第二天。难得能早些休息的老年人奢侈地用了两分钟清醒，翻身慢慢爬起来，定时自动开机的手机适时响起音乐，紧跟着一连串炸雷似的提示铃声。

预料的麻烦没有出现，除了些例行的报告外倒是有一条引起了他的兴趣，接收到的视频昏暗而模糊，只有借着灯光才能分清被拍摄者的样貌，岛田半藏在低像素的演绎下成了猫又一般的姿态，视线只是被灯光映出的鬓发吸引瞬间便看不大清动作，逐渐隐没在黑暗中的身形紧贴着墙面一路向上，好似物理法则在他身上全然失灵。

对于如何飞檐走壁柳生是全然没有造诣的，但他大致能够看明白岛田家的训练是怎样，并且能猜想到那对兄弟所受的严苛训练。他本来只想让源义经转述半藏是如何处理所面临的困境——常规方式。毕竟十几楼的灯火通明不可能像这样爬上去，半藏提交的报告里也没有一点麻烦或阻碍——现在来看女孩是根本理解错误，径自把岛田半藏当成了本土的蜘蛛侠。

思索中录像播放到结尾自动循环起来，画面里妖异一般摄人心魄的半藏又冲向高楼，一层窗口透出的暖黄灯光不断描摹攀登者的肢体，绷紧的西裤包裹下结实臀瓣轮廓清晰。柳生的视线在上边停留了一秒，立马按下退出。

这个年轻人的资质的确不错，即便以岛田家老对头的身份立场来看他也不能否认这个事实——有足够的能力，又过于认真负责，和他那个剑术拔群却游手好闲的次子不同——也是个当下任特搜班长的人才。

总归是岛田宗次郎亲自送来的，怎么也算他求仁得仁。他这样想着，扑克脸上露出几丝僵硬笑意。

靠近城市边缘的跃层公寓对独身的老人而言确实过为宽敞了。他打理好自己，对着镜子系正束腰，干净漆黑的棉质足袋踩过地板，带他走过空无一物的厨岛和客厅，冷色主体的装修里偶尔有樱枝的元素缓和，浅淡粉色似乎昭示着这房子里也曾有过女性的主人，正在晨光里散出柔和的光。

但眼下，他只是个独身居住普通有钱有势的老人罢了。

要在清晨开车横跨奈良的难度不比东京更容易，他在另一条国道绕些远路反而更节省时间，唯一需要停顿的就是离特搜班办公处不远的剑禅道场。学徒们还没来的时候整个建筑被他独自霸占，沉重木刀握在手里也可以肆意比划练习剑招，这样的日常锻炼持续足足两小时才会因授业人的到来中断。他去冲洗掉身上汗水，换上一身带来的公整西装，再去把车停到新阴流事务局的招牌不远处，钻进办公室里开始一天的日常。

往常他都是最先到的，这一点的确难以理解：过度自律的柳生宗矩怎么可能会放任纪律如此松散。特搜班没有特定的上下班时间，除了任务期限和报告需要在限定时间上交外没有特别的限制，考虑到这样一群暴力分子的佩刀可能就比工薪族大半生的薪水相等，并不丰厚的工资完全是落后的自行领取制，大多还会被征用至战损费用里。整个组织散漫又不失纪律， 自由却无人蔑视制度，而他柳生宗矩就是这个组织里不可逾越的标杆，高高在上统治着这一群难以驯服的恶鬼。

当然，办公室里先到一步的那个人总算是给这张扑克脸上添了少些惊讶。打印机边上站着的人回过头来，岛田半藏也扬起眉梢打量这个刚经过充足锻炼、身体在西装包裹里绷紧的上司，他尚且披散的黑发有几缕滑落至身前，白皙俊美的脸庞在晨光里更像中性又妖冶的魅魔。

——很好。柳生在心下笑了声。很好。

岛田宗次郎的儿子，可以做他的接班人。


	4. Chapter 4

岛田·蜘蛛侠·半藏一战成名，至少在特搜班内是这样：兴奋过头的源义经到处宣扬半藏“直接飞上五楼”(她的原话)英勇无比的身姿，导致源赖光看他的目光都变了几变，好像他能空手爬上世贸大厦最顶端再在避雷针尖上来个金鸡独立似的。

——他不动声色，心下却满是牢骚，腹诽已经被诡异的办公氛围激怒到过于夸张。但没有外勤的时候特搜班也只是个冷兵器过多的普通办公室，窗棂上的风铃响声清脆，每个办公桌上堆起来的装饰都高得像隔间，附近菖蒲园的香味被风冲淡萦绕室内，老街邻里来回走动说笑，学习新阴流的年轻人们会在傍晚熙熙攘攘奔过街角，漆黑道服和木刀汇聚的洪流也算是游客们观赏风景的一环，这样过于和气的乡下氛围让他发不出火。憋了三两天之后半藏就只能承认自己的处境，叹口气就此放弃了。

所设的席位是固定的，他正好占了最后一间空桌，所以源氏就被踢到海外组去了，似乎更多参与跨国的事件，正式参与工作之后兄弟俩就聚少离多，半藏倒也不担心他，比起处理人际关系的能力向来是源氏更胜一筹。敲完最后一个句号保存了文件，他站起来舒展肩膀双腿稍作休息，拎了小花洒给女同事们堆在两个桌子之间的一排盆栽浇水，一只手锤着僵硬后腰，活像个小老头。

当然，除了埋没在布偶堆里趴着睡觉的牛若丸(自从蜘蛛侠事件后他就被允许这么称呼对方了)和斜倚在墙角看恋爱绘本看到泪眼朦胧的巴御前外，班长办公室还是被他的主人牢牢占据着的。除了失眠而过早上班的那次外他就没再成功抢在柳生前面过，但相对的，每次他进去时都会注意到茶叶的存量少了许多，还有对方眼眶下逐渐堆起的阴影。

何苦呢。半藏为这莫名其妙的争斗叹了口气，浇过花就去打印出才写好的分析报告，板正站好瞄一眼门上面高过他头顶的玻璃小窗，抬手敲了敲门。

“进来。”

室内光线不算充足，半合的百叶窗把仅剩的日光切割开来恰到好处洒落在桌面上，不会过于刺眼又足够阅读。柳生抬头瞧了他一眼，眉头当场皱得老高，又重新低下头，眯着眼扫视手上文件。

“这份是上午的文件分析，还有海外组的例行报告，以及前日的行动内容。这一份是叫守望先锋的维和组织发来的信函。”

仔细整理过的文件被挨个递交上去，除了正式上交的书面文件外其他几张都用淡蓝色的荧光笔画了重点还一并带上了相关的事件资料，不论是哪个方面都让人挑剔不出毛病，柳生大致扫过一眼就归拢好放在待做事项的那一堆顶层，继续忙着审视先前的文件。经过三个多月的使唤半藏也已经熟练了，不见上司作声就主动去烧壶新水泡茶，咕嘟声里雾气和茶香前后蒸腾开，半满的棕褐陶杯取代了空杯的位置，还不见凉就被渴极又没舍得起身煮茶的柳生抿下几口，半藏便再去添。原本剩余的文件很快被柳生批改完了，带着荧光笔记的几张分别被他看过，眉峰间的川字就又微微皱起来，“海外组和这封接洽信你了解过了，看法。”

“两件事的起因是一样的，岛田家洗白，失去压制的山口组开始过于猖狂，大量接手过去属于岛田的资源，但成员太多，素质良莠不齐，想要真正消化岛田留下的资产，整个组织能力远远不足。黑爪想进入日本也已不是近几年才开始的事，两方合作的话，山口组也可以把大量消化不了的资源付给黑爪。”说起本家时半藏还是多少因为莫名尴尬和上司的注视顿了一顿，毕竟被当做黑道大家少主而培养起来，他不可能不知道这里边的猫腻，只是斟酌了几处用词，对面那个老奸巨猾的目光里就夹杂上零星讥讽。

原本局面是不当如此狼狈的，但宗次郎只想着让岛田抽身好躲避特搜班的调查，给黑道留下一地鸡毛。可其中有好些东西是耐人寻味的，比如被放弃的合作方、被抛下的产业、被推出来当替罪羊的人，所有摆在明面上的都并非是岛田最忠实的盟友。毫无疑问日本黑道真正顶尖的部分还被宗次郎牢牢抓在手里，岛田家的统治也只是从台前隐到幕后，远远算不上伤筋动骨，这些杂乱的资源不过只是抛出来的饵，惹其他人来争夺好把水搅浑。

这样惹出来的的风波柳生不得不管，可一旦插手进这滩混水里，是不是要付出代价就难说了。宗次郎无疑是打着重创特搜班和山口组的算盘想要日后一举吞没两方彻底坐实龙头地位，即便剖析开来种种不过如此，只以他逐步隐退抛饵喂鱼、几乎蒙骗过所有人的洗白政策而言，不可谓不高明。

“他倒是不介意把两个儿子送来任我鱼肉。”柳生嗤了一句，面上感叹轻蔑纠杂，对面的半藏就更为无奈了，茶壶底碰在木托上一声轻响，“成了就能吞并压制几乎全国的黑道，失败也能顺势洗白，借着过去的交情手段快速发展企业，还想让你和你弟弟来从特别搜查班打开人脉……哼。不怕长子在我手中早夭吗。”

“您不也是看见我之后过了半月才反应过来吗，班长。”年轻人走向桌边，指尖敲了敲高亮的黑爪那一行，“特搜班击垮岛田最后也只会便宜了这些人，不论我父亲愿不愿意，舍弃一部分都是必须的，要是被您抓住根源，岛田覆灭在即。日本黑道被外来势力统治，对警视厅和特搜班都不是什么好消息，他就是这样会拿继承人做筹码的帝王。况且局面上您也不得不顺水推舟，此时再杀我就没有意义可言了……话虽如此，我确实有过一周寝食难安。”

一周对半月，情报的不对等下终于是岛田的年轻人更胜一筹，挂着黑眼圈的长者用异常尖刻的目光审视了半藏没能掩藏起的一点点得逞笑意，随手把那一叠文件归拢起来，推到桌边。

“把前后分析理清精简一遍，根据现有情报推测下一步面临的情况和大致时间，拟定行动内容、人员，做成完整的计划回来交给我。”柳生的语调稳定而清晰，一字一句里都透露出不可动摇的意味，半藏不禁开始怀疑这一切根本就只是班长大人做的即时报复——他把目光转向了一旁文件柜平面上四五摞堆高的打印纸，那上边的资料可是他亲手整理出来的，几乎涵盖了岛田和山口近十年的全部外界已知信息。

年轻人扳平的肩膀垮下去了一点，柳生的神色显然因此放晴。

“——一周内完成。有其他需要知道的去支援组问，就这样。”

-

这种让人窒息的deadline是半藏头一回经受的，过去他的时间一直安排的井井有条，即便在本家没有那么多的约束，他心里也会有张对应的时间表，什么时候练习剑道，什么时候练习弓道，什么时候学习基本知识，手头有什么事项需要完成，诸如此类。他的休息时间从来不会比预订的更多，但学习的时间永远会侵占他用来休息的部分。

这样有得有失，至少源氏是这样认为的。在源氏某次试图拉着他出门去参加弟弟的那些狐朋狗友举办的“源氏私人生日宴”又失败的时候，小他三岁的弟弟恼羞成怒：“就是因为这样半藏你才长不高的知道吗！健康的男子高中生都是需要充足睡眠的！等我长到190公分的时候你就哭着‘啊当年真的应该听源氏的话才对’后悔吧！”

当然，他们不是男子高中生，源氏也没有乖乖的每天早睡。自那年夏天开始时常熬夜打电动的源氏就没再长个了，后来二十一岁的半藏在源氏的十八岁生日宴上打量着后者略微高过自己的身高，眼里明显透露出同情、可悲等等意味。

这就是熬夜成性的人会面临的情况。在deadline下达的那一刻开始至现在75小时，他快被办公桌粘住的身体唯一去过的地方就是卫生间。

起初他确实怀疑过柳生根本没指望他完成，不过介于他已经亲眼见识过那位铁人班长的效率，恐怕这个期限也只是柳生对他自己的标准而已。三餐都是拜托给隔壁的十兵卫食堂送来，平日看着最为反感他的源赖光最先散发出母性光辉给了他救命的毛巾和香皂，牛若丸暂时负责去给上司端茶送水，连平时不大露面但一出现就会朗声说笑的宝藏院和武藏都难得安静了几天。

实话说，满眼血丝开始进入暴躁模式的半藏活脱脱是另一个版本的柳生，甚至因为无暇去掩饰，自幼培养的那股暴虐血气就逐渐展露出来。要不是他胡子拉碴敲打键盘像是落魄码农的形象实在太过落差显得搞笑，怕是众人早就投诉到顶头上司那里去了。这股低气压从二层一直席卷到隔壁的支援组，每次半藏去试图弄明白什么事的时候就会在那边报销掉整壶咖啡，饿狼扑食的架势把新进的刑部姬吓个不轻。

支援组的人大多比较怪，每天会露面的都是技术人员，战斗支援则被散养，需要时再临时通知。这么一群技术宅在岛田少主的杀气里战战兢兢，只有福尔摩斯咬着烟斗把快扎进屏幕里的脑袋抬起来，打出一沓资料，“你需要的情报，岛田半藏先生。”

“どうも。”沙哑到几乎听不清的音节从半藏喉咙里翻滚出来，人和句子消失的一样快，接过资料转眼人就不见了。少主平日轻快的脚步已经被困倦压得沉重拖沓，皮鞋根斜着磕在地面上，响得像撞钟。

“怎么回事，我哥火气怎么那么大？”源氏从另一头探了个脑袋出去，虽然看到有些日子没见面的半藏想要叙叙旧，考虑了一下他还是决定不去撞兄长的枪口，捧着大袋酱油仙贝去一边啃一边分发。无辜的技术宅们纷纷摆手摇头，刑部姬整个趴在键盘上，把脑袋后边的帽子拽来捂了个严实：“你哥哥简直就是恶鬼再世……”

源氏咔嚓咬下一口仙贝，深以为然点点头，嘴里塞得满满当当勉强能分辨出说的是什么，“确实，我哥生气的时候不是一般吓人，只有我爸管得住……福尔摩斯吃吗？”他往前兜了兜纸袋，里边所剩不多的仙贝哗啦哗啦晃荡出声，“话说我才回来，隔壁那边没出什么岛田少主虐杀同事的新闻吧？那应该就没事。”

“虐杀同……哈？”

捂着头的小姑娘彻底傻了。


	5. Chapter 5

不眠不休的加班贵为班长也是有过的，更何况这回时间对柳生而言也紧张得很，该划进正常的连续通宵行为却在deadline下达后的第七天傍晚偏离了轨道。所有人面面相觑而后循着突然声响望了过去，看见一个额头磕在桌面上的岛田半藏，两手晃悠悠垂着，不省人事。

办公室里立刻骚动起来，女士们围着半藏打量感叹后者的凄惨模样，唯独新免武藏和宝藏院胤舜靠在桌边，看热闹不怕事大似的讲着闲话。

“这回可是被班长压迫惨了啊，看这样子，不好好休息个把月大概恢复不过来了。”脑袋上光溜溜的那个低声感叹，手里佛珠被他拨弄的清脆作响。

“那么认真遵从老爷子的命令，被累成这样该怎么说呢……也太勉强自己了点？这回挺过去了以后还有无数回吧。”头发束得乱糟糟的二天一流正忙着往嘴里塞抹茶大福，嚼开的糯米把牙齿糊得严严实实，腮帮子鼓得跟仓鼠一样，“好不容易从对头那撬来的高级苦力，这么下去人家可会跑路，真是……啊，出来了。”

白天向来紧掩的班长办公室大门打开了，柳生径自走向昏迷中的下属，六七双眼睛盯着他，满眼新奇打量着这位平时在办公室里大门不出二门不迈的班长会做什么举动。宽厚有力的手抬了起来伸向前半藏，衬衣和西服内衬相互摩擦，指尖和昏迷下属发顶的距离越来越近，手臂逐渐下挪，几乎就要贴上——

桌上一沓纸夹规整好的文件被他捏在手里，另一沓则是在打印机的出纸口，还带着机器内部的热度。甚至没多费心看一眼，他带着自己要求的文件回了房间，木门叩上发出沉闷响声，搅散了他留下的言语尾音。

“叫岛田源氏来，把他带走。”

-

半藏昏迷了，不是计划之中的事，当然也不算预料之外。行动组里这些暴力分子连写个报告都会头大，这些拟定计划的部分向来是他亲自做的工作，即便心知有些操之过急，他也只是想先试探一下半藏到底能做到哪一步罢了。

不过说实话，对于这样不眠不休才勉强完成的效率柳生还是有些失望，他自己可起码会保证身体状态的。

外面忽然一阵骚动，源氏那一头绿毛隔着百叶窗都算得上扎眼，岛田次子看了看自家兄长的惨状，站在那望向被遮挡严严实实的窗户，平日嬉笑的神情沉了下来，半晌才俯下身去把半藏架到肩上，半拖半抱带走了。

岛田的兄弟俩身上有股微妙的违和感，但具体是为何他还没能想明白，这点疑问被他列进心里的待证清单上日后再说，眼下他更在意的自然是手头的文件，半藏把每一条每一行都捋得明明白白，至少没辜负了这七天来的努力：两年前特搜班对岛田家的调查刚刚被外界察觉的时候黑爪就已经将手伸进了日本；一连几批岛田家放弃的货物被双方拿下瓜分，仅当成山口组独自行动的特搜班没有予以理睬；次年大阪的黑帮火并……等等……

他再回头读了一遍前面几句话，又一目十行扫了下去。黑爪初步合作帮助山口组壮大实力，同时岛田家步步退守抛弃了四国地方和北海道的势力，山口组得到广岛港的控制权后才开始大肆发展……但这之中的一个误区，柳生却是比谁都明白。

比起贩卖违禁品的生意，柳生最初决定盯上岛田不仅是因为作为一方势力实在过于庞大招摇，更是因为当时被巧妙处理的几桩命案，伤口是太刀所留，手法精准一击致命。好巧不巧这些人又大多是岛田家的敌对大头，一般民众虽然不知道，却不可能瞒得过他。这种事过去七八年间时常会有，在岛田家退守时却风平浪静，「你把那些当做送给黑爪的礼物，好让他们暂缓下手，先来对付我吗。」这样的疑问在见到宗次郎时并没有压抑，两位鬓发斑白的父亲坐在吧台边上，斟满龙泉的酒杯表面不住轻荡。

「暂缓？你手里没有确凿的把柄，柳生宗矩。」岛田宗次郎笑了，唇角上扬从鼻腔里嗤出一声，稳稳拿起几乎满溢的杯抿了小口，「你大可随意猜测，反正是于我无害，我的人也暂时没有能威胁到你的身手。」

暂时。柳生眯起眼，舌尖抵着齿缝琢磨着，他的老对手向来不会无的放矢，这句话让他心底蓦地生起一点防备，「那为什么会放弃那些地区，即便是你也会因为少了党羽束手束脚吧。」

他们本回会面的第一次目光接触发生在这句话末尾，话音未落的时候宗次郎捏着酒杯轻晃，稍侧着头打量隔了一座的劲敌，羽织随着动作稍稍滑开露出立靠在膝盖的刀柄。特搜班长瞳孔略微收缩，珀色眸里填满凝重，上一回他们刀刃相见的时候还是两败俱伤，侧腹的疤痕虽然淡去数年，锋利触感却还残留在记忆里。

柳生不是会受威胁的人，但他读懂了眼下对头的意思，又一方龙泉端了上来，他把酒水都倒进木盒里，两手捧起来，一饮而尽。宗次郎就那么看着他，用拇指碾过家纹下的那片皮肉——被太刀穿透肺叶的旧伤随着年龄增长，已经不容他像对方那样气息悠长了。

「那些地方对岛田已是不必要了，难得你迟钝到还没弄明白发生了什么。从你第一次怀疑直到现在，所有去世隐退的上层官员都是我一手安排的……除了议长。如今告诉你也不碍事。」

“除了议长……”

过后岛田主人再说过什么已经不重要了，他在心底琢磨着字眼，从记忆里翻出当时的十来名受害名单。公明党议员山吹死在广岛港易主前夜，自民党议员富川死于特搜班第一次对岛田突袭搜查当天，几乎每条人命都在转折点上，而这份报告里却用缀写的细节掩盖过去。宗次郎向来不是会把这些多嘴说给每个人的性格，那么这份名单半藏是如何知道的？

他长舒口气，脑海中年轻人胡子拉碴满面疲惫的模样一闪而过。显然宗次郎没有知会过自己的儿子曾与他打过照面说过这些，在他们享用龙泉的时候，还有另一个议员丢了性命。那个时候岛田的长子才几岁，十五？十六？

十六岁就能仅凭一把太刀摆布这些人的命运，到了二十五岁却会为试图向他掩盖这些真相而累昏到睡着吗。柳生看完手头新鲜出炉的报告，为其中巧妙摘去岛田的部分而感到好笑，想来就是为了这些部分，能早早完成作业的岛田少主才会拖沓至今。

另一份计划书从抽屉里被翻出来，柳生自己来执笔自然心中有数，不需要那么多麻烦，具体的执行步骤大同小异，这一点倒是无可挑剔。桌角处鲜少使用的座机被拎了过来，81开头的一连串数字被敲了进去，而后是漫长的鸣音和转接。

「柳生宗矩吗。」

“……退缩到中部只把握关东关西的命脉，你想让半藏在局面稳定后一举扫除阻碍彻底坐稳位置，才借我的手，故意留下那么多线索。”

「十年了，柳生。以你而言，确实让我想不到会花费这么久才想明白。」

“为什么把他们送到这来，你这计划里他们根本不需要熟悉什么吧。”他咬碎了那个满是谎言的说辞，从牙缝里挤出字音。

「……你老糊涂了啊，柳生宗矩。」

听筒里传来低沉笑声，满是讽刺意味。

「真正的剑道宗师都被你搜罗在那破地方里，你那不务正业的儿子只论剑术也起码与你并驾齐驱，不学着如何打败你，他未来怎么能真正坐稳地位。」

“不怕被我杀了吗。”

「随你。」

听筒被重重砸了回去。该死的老狐狸。

所做的那么多来打磨那对兄弟，宗次郎也只是希望手中多一对趁手的武器，折断了便重铸，损毁了就抛弃，瞧瞧刚才昏迷送走的那个，沉默、高效、对命令一丝不苟，只是柄上属于主人的刻印尚且模糊。他的老对手对自己儿子们的性命漠视至此让他措手不及，而被假象欺骗过多年才是真正让他恼怒的原因。

说到底，柳生宗矩所想也不外如是。区区一柄道具，既然落入他手，又为何不能烙上他的印纹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个爸爸之间的关系比较复杂，三四十岁的时候打过很多架，已经是老对手了，互相知根知底。
> 
> 岛田爸爸的阴谋是相当完善的，成了就统治日本地下社会，不成也可以当个普通企业，就算没有经商的历史也可以依靠黑道的人脉手段敛财，家族暂时蛰伏等到合适的时机再复出。至于再次坐回龙头地位上的困难宗次郎并不放在眼里，这些都只是些小事，他能铺垫出第一次，就能做到第二次。我连纸牌屋都看得云里雾里就不着重描写细节了。
> 
> 柳生爸爸的位置也比较尴尬，而且他的立场也不明确，特搜班没有执法权，也不是遵纪守法的组织，必要时候杀人越货都是正常的。宗次郎透露出的信息虽然重磅但是柳生却用不了，虽然身手略胜过岛田爸爸但也只是勉强的程度，也是因为这样才不得不周旋。没错，没有执法权，意味着有了证据特搜班本身也不可能制裁岛田家，最多假借别人的手，但这样一来所要拿到的证据必须是非常强有力的。
> 
> 半藏和源氏并不是以健全的人的身份被抚养起来的。对半藏的武力和过去做了一个交底，从小就见过血手段也狠辣，但是因为封闭式家庭教育的原因很少和外界接触，心智并不完善，办起事来看起来冷静心思缜密，实际上真正的内核极端失衡（比如磕头事件，本来不需要这么拼命的），这一点被爸爸们抓住物尽其用。剑术是永远不会超越两位爸爸的，半藏和源氏的武力加点已经固定分配给了暗杀方面，虽然正面拼不过，但让他们杀柳生爸爸还是很有可能的。
> 
> 守望先锋总部仍然位于苏黎世，接下来会以挫败黑爪的借口派来几位暂时驻扎日本，也有扳倒岛田的意思在里面。
> 
> 做好了铺垫，接下来柳生爸爸会有所行动，上下属关系会推进。提前预警是我会写发散式的多结局，虽然私心柳藏但实际内容可能会导致cp洁癖党呕吐，相应部分章首预警。  
> 请不要怀疑我是尽量想写得恶心一点的。


	6. Chapter 6

半藏醒来的时候已经是次日下午，源氏正窝在屏幕前玩一台八成新的ps，眼睛直勾勾盯着屏幕。他慢悠悠爬起来打量着房间，才发觉竟然是在网吧旅馆里。

墙上已经用纸胶带粘起来花村风景的海报，换穿的衣服都挂在门板上，放雨伞的地方被当成了刀架，看起来这小子不是在这住一天两天了。源氏正打在关卡，趁着过场动画把桌上的乌龙茶丢给他，剩下的半瓶被他一饮而尽，却也没盖住肚子叫的声音。

“拉面屋出门右转，路对面就是7-11，帮我带一碗大份豚骨拉面，加一勺味增，双份叉烧，老板会让你把碗带过来的。还有橘子味的波子汽水，再捎几包薯片回来，谢谢哥。”

一头绿毛的胞弟头也没回，半藏血压呼的又上来了。他哼了一声，从衣挂上拿走自己的衣服，没再多说一句话。

一份便利店肉包下肚，他先去好好洗了个澡，然后去剪了长发末端开始分叉的一截，让师傅好好刮了个脸。热浴和香精把他从一具臭烘烘的僵尸重新变成了个活人，等到他带回源氏要的那些东西时已经是个从头到脚焕然一新的岛田半藏，那些被蹂躏了好些日子的衣服被送去让干洗店员头痛，两份拉面散发出的香味很快充斥在狭小空间里。

门刚关上源氏就放下手柄冲了过来，也不顾屏幕上还在进行的战斗，一脸狗腿样拿走了吃的摆开在狭窄桌台上，退了游戏开始放一集假面超人下饭。半藏未对胞弟的品位做过多评论一并坐下，漂着红油和辣椒籽的激辛拉面祭了出来，刚吃下去一筷就从7-11的袋子里翻出麦茶灌了几口。源氏歪歪扭扭往跟前一凑，用勺子撇去不少暗红的面汤加进自己碗里，搅动几下再匀回去，这中间少不了捞走几片辣油沁透的牛肉，又回赠几片还透着嫩粉的叉烧。

没人说话，吸面的声音和変身的喊话夹杂在一起，绿毛的吃不惯辣嘶哈嘶哈喘着气喝橘子汽水，黑毛的能忍嘴唇却是开始有些肿了。源氏吃完了自己的溏心蛋眼睛滴溜一转，主意打到兄长的碗里，手刚伸到一半就啪一声被打回来，手背上添了两道红痕，还沾了点红油。绿毛的挨了打吱儿哇乱叫半晌，又对着自己的面吸吸溜溜，喝汽水的空隙眼巴巴冒出来一句：“哥，我就是想吃。”

这句话撇去全句不管，语气倒像是“真正的男人会为了理想屈辱地活着”。

黑毛的就在弟弟期盼的目光当中用筷尖叉走了溏心的蛋黄，剩下两瓣空荡荡的蛋白，大方赐给了他。

“不要离柳生太近了，半藏。”

屏幕里上个世纪的特效看起来廉价又蹩脚，笑闹过去后源氏看得目不转睛，又忽然开口。平时总挂着笑意玩世不恭的脸上神色复杂莫名棕眸幽深，全然是和半藏从一个模子倒出来的模样，如果他不是把各色包装的零食在身边围成一个圈，这副表情的震慑力确实会上升很多。半藏犹豫了一会，看起来因为这句话完全动摇了，没得到回应的源氏偏过头看着用喝茶来掩饰自己的兄长：“他和宗次郎一样。”

半藏差点一口茶水呛下去，这么一句话差点把他活活骇死过去。

可能是兄弟之间微妙的心有灵犀，源氏意会了一下他哥忍着呛咳耸动的肩膀，更要命的一句吐了出来。

“我都知道。”

“你知道咳……你知道什么了。”

“——你有点怕柳生吧，别装了，老爹每次训你你都不吱声。”

他怕宗次郎吗，是怕吗？原来在旁人眼里是这样吗？这个新的哲学问题立马占据他脑海大部分空位。他倒不是真正意义上惧怕宗次郎，但也不会是全然的无所畏惧，儿时他被教导剑术的时候不知多少次被打翻在地疼得动弹不得，他的身体仍然牢牢记着像一只虫子那样、性命在父亲面前微不足道的感觉。那让他低头、让他深深为之折服、让他心甘情愿匍匐下来，把他无所不会无所不能的父亲奉若神明。

“我们都清楚宗次郎是什么样的人，半藏，不能再继续这样下去了，不然我们迟早会死在他手里。”玻璃珠在瓶颈里来回晃出声响，惹得半藏去一把抢走空的汽水瓶，对上源氏难得认真的目光，“如果宗次郎要我们阻拦特搜班的路，柳生只会比他下手更快。”

“……他是我们的父亲。”半藏嗫嚅着，神色空洞，语气里自欺欺人的无力感任谁都能听得真切。

源氏把头转了回去，目光全然没有随着屏幕上的画面有所变动。

“也是杀我们的人。”

-

又是一夜失眠，除了睡得太久的原因以外，他无法控制自己不去思考源氏所说的那些、他刻意忽略的事实。

即便有无数人艳羡岛田长子的身份地位，岛田宗次郎却并不是外界所肖想的那种令人爱戴又尊敬的好父亲，兄弟俩之间向来是源氏受他喜爱更多。半藏对父亲一词的印象已停留在年少时的夏天，岛田城的道场里空旷闷热，榻榻米被他自己的汗水浸透，散发出令人不悦的酸臭味。一只漆黑的足袋踩在离他脸颊不远的地方，木刀的尖端不轻不重戳在少年尚未清晰凸显出来的喉结上，半藏那双还残留些天真柔软的眼睛将目光投向木刀的主人——宗次郎居高临下地打量着被压制在地的亲子，失望意味一目了然。

没有第三者知晓半藏曾数次向宗次郎发起过挑战，剑术的，谋策的，搏斗的，外界夸赞岛田半藏是难见的天才时他正在房间里包扎身上因为落败留下的淤痕。他也有过年少气傲的时候，每日拼了命一般磨炼技艺只为了同亲父争一口气，直到他终于明白所做一切都是徒劳——岛田宗次郎正如逾越不过的巍峨山岳，不论取得何种成就、做出何种努力，在父亲面前他都无力得犹如孩童，骄傲也脆弱得不堪一击。那山岳挂满轻蔑硬生生压着他俯首跪拜，偏要栖居云端的幼龙摔落下来，低到尘埃里。

直到他终于看清这一点，不忿又心甘情愿地低下头：还有谁能像宗次郎一样狡诈又刻板、沉肃又强大；还有谁能像宗次郎这样，轻而易举统治着爪牙日渐锋利的幼龙？他学会如何顺从，就像其他所有被岛田统治的人一样，他见过心怀不满的人的下场，源氏隐在安分下的反抗对宗次郎而言只是刺株尚未到修剪季节。

况且没有宗次郎，他又能委身何处呢。

持续数个小时的自我探究还没告一段落，但对于刚打开办公室门难得打算准时用餐柳生宗矩而言，看着下属做出不断尝试把寿司怼向鼻孔以达到进食目的的反智行为有三秒就已经够了。办公室里只剩下他们两个，半藏迷失在思绪里机械性的重复着动作，双目无神盯着桌面上的笔帽，柳生打量一眼年轻人眼底未曾淡去的乌青色，清了清嗓子。

“——岛田。”

半藏浑身一抖，早被人中怼到变形的寿司啪一声掉在价格不菲的新裤子上，鱼肉和醋饭完美分离，山葵沫拖出一道清新浅绿。

这个煞星。他在心里恨得磨牙。

手忙脚乱收拾了好一顿，裤子至少算保住了，半藏打量一圈空荡荡的办公室，满脸疑惑从上司那接过来文件袋，“她们都出去了？”

“嗯。”柳生从鼻腔里挤出一声算作答应。说起来有点恼人，但他没用早餐，前一晚也没吃几口东西，醋饭清新开胃的酸味让他胃里一阵翻江倒海。“他们去做些准备。”

“我错过很多吗？”看到计划书上的署名是自己，半藏下意识压低了嗓音，神色古怪，“……您不觉得这份……”

“对结论并无影响，何况笨拙遮掩只向我透露更多消息，‘武田龙一’。”

半藏刚伸出去的手又顿住了。它在空中拐了个弯，拿来另一个未拆开的食盒递给上司，“我叫了两份，您不介意的话。”

整虾，蟹足，鱼子，鳗鱼，角落里挤的一摊蛋黄酱看着就是年轻人的口味，半藏面前的那份倒是中规中矩的金枪鱼全套，想来是绿毛的那个放了兄长鸽子。柳生犹豫了一会，还是在隐隐作痛的胃部催促下接过食盒，难得一阵尴尬：走吧，又似乎像是在躲着半藏，就只能拖一张椅子过来挤在桌边，抽出来木筷在盒底撞齐。

酱油碟被推了过去，还没过多久年轻人便发问，食盒里的赤身寿司再度消失一枚，小心翼翼在被迫公用的酱油碟里滚动半圈，“……是我做的掩饰让您察觉的吗。”

他已经许久没有过和宗次郎同坐一席了，和长者这样待在一起进餐有种微妙的怀念。这股不知从何而来的和谐感劝退了柳生原本酝酿的几句讽刺，只是颇为嫌弃用筷尖拨弄开那些酱料，从唇边拽走雪蟹足仅余的半个壳。

“宗次郎曾经提过——炫耀过，有个得力下属为他处理难缠的政要人员，也暗示过未来会对我的性命有所威胁。”班长大人无法忍耐筷子拨弄间蟹壳和木盒摩擦发出的声响，干脆把它们都按进蛋黄酱里固定住，物尽其用，“是你掩盖的过于完善，和他所说的没有出入。”

“我没想象过父亲会和您交流这些情报。”半藏铁青着脸，一字一顿，全然被激怒的神情让柳生好笑，甚至于夹走了明显甜腻的鳗鱼寿司，“他喜欢向对手透露过去的情报，追咬得越紧他就越想炫耀出最重要的，比孔雀更招摇。”

又是一条不知道的情报，对他记忆中宗次郎严肃的雕像刻上一道歪斜裂痕，年轻人愣在那发起呆，一块大腹塞进嘴里嚼了不知道多少下。柳生扬起眉打量下属满眼的震惊和不可置信，唇边有极为浅淡的笑意一闪而逝，而后神情都收敛成好似不曾察觉，筷尖夹走咬断的虾尾丢在蟹腿边上，一声轻响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疫情房贷所迫换了新工作，才入职安顿下来，新办公室也吵没什么思路，过渡章也卡。  
> 烧根香，但愿之后不会这样了（？）


	7. Chapter 7

平日懒散的组织行动起来才最为可怕，据某不知名大嘴巴二天一流在吃乌冬的间隙间含糊的话来判断，大约就是“经典复刻！大动员的特搜班·追猎岛田家 轻量版”的架势了。

轻量版？半藏瞥了一眼几位女同事仔细保养爱刀的模样，嘴角不自觉抽了几下。

作为一段时间宅在办公室的复健，几个人借着附近的新阴流道场比划了大半天，借此他也终于对这群女士们的战力有了些了解。如果说压制牛若丸是占了锻炼和经验的便宜，对上其他人，他的最佳战绩也只有六四开，毕竟岛田并非要培养剑客而是后继人——可鬼知道怎么在这年代还有这么一群把冷兵器用得出神入化的女人，如果说二天一流的全面性、巴御前的怪力还有望月千代女的神出鬼没都还能勉强应付，在源赖光面前他就只能堪堪自保。

「——胜负已分，八比二啊，半藏君完全是惨败啊。」

即便此刻回忆起来，牛若轻飘飘的笑也还是在他的自尊上狠刺了一刀。他一直认为自己作为岛田的继承人绝对是够格的，但如果把他放在岛田宗一郎的位置踏上和特搜班角逐的天平……惨败或许已经是相对含蓄的修饰词。

他不禁看向那个发丝灰白身形挺拔的背影，长风衣和随性挂在颈上的围巾能让每个不慎瞥到这个骚老头的小姑娘都为之倾倒，心里就忍不住发起牢骚。本来以为能看见柳生真正动手的样子，看情况班长大人这次出征也就是走个过场了。

即便是被岛田放弃的地区，日本组织的谨慎和排外性还是让黑爪只能被迫暂留在港口，所有货仓都被严严实实封死，只有零星的守卫端着枪来回巡逻，几根电线拉出来的工业灯忽明忽暗，大约是想掩人耳目。对于热武器的处理自然要靠弓手去解决，巴御前先摘下来挂在肩上的弓从左侧较为平坦的小路离开了，半藏跟着她一起准备去右侧的集装箱上先占据高地，远处灯光驱不散的黑暗能让他轻松完成自己的任务——特属于狙击手的最佳角度反射出的冷光让他脚下一顿，红芒从肩上掠过。

身体的执行力更先于意识，牛若丸忽然倒向一边，在他发觉是自己拽动的同时宽肩试图遮挡过去，那红点还是要命的从眉心挪到女孩胸口——他想救她，至少是无法做到只眼睁睁看着这个和源氏极为相似的女孩死去的场景——牛若抽刀的动作被彻底带偏，手肘撞在墙壁上反而入了鞘；他没空去看那簇光是否已经落在自己身上，电光石火间他脑海里闪过长者愕然仆倒的画面，那些流淌开来的血让他嗓音因惊恐而嘶哑变调。

“班长！！！”

枪声更甚于雷鸣。

-

比起“无法理解”这种模糊的说辞，“看不见”或许才更准确真实，只是侧过身的一瞬才能瞄见寒光从额前掠过，裹挟来的夜风剐在脸颊上，耳边一声尖锐。这时半藏才看见他握剑的手被反震得不住抖动，白刃在夜色里颤出一片银芒，跟着才是金属子弹坠地的清脆声响。

他没空去看，心脏突突跳得发疼，牛若在背后轻推了他一把站起身，半藏顺着力道猛冲出去藏进死角里攀向高处。他乱哄哄的脑子里全是先前柳生那瞥不见的一斩，分心下动作也随之失衡，膝盖磕在集装箱边缘耽误的几秒钟已经足够狙击手把枪口挪向他暴露出的脑袋。

一支雪白箭羽裹挟啸声在那片阴影里的地面上撞得粉碎，巴御前的箭矢能给他争取一段时间，但越来越近的吵杂声不会放她轻松。半藏几下爬过边缘强撑着打颤的腿冲了过去，拉满的弓只能射向通过安全装置逃走的纤瘦背影，复合箭杆被海风吹得晃了又晃，还是脱离轨道坠进漆黑海里。

一次失手，但并不罕见，面对这样决断迅速又准备完全的远距刺杀者而言就更是。他压下身在钢架上穿梭，轻巧避开端着枪械的雇佣兵们，箭矢在阴影中拉出弧度射向那些人的死角，远远的他能分辨出巴御前那把长弓的硬弦振响，应着清脆喝声。

本算整齐有序的阵型被偷袭撕散，赖光带着武藏从正面扎进人群里，宝藏院在外缘借着长枪优势去掩护她们，半藏暂且松弦歇息片刻，本该紧紧盯着混战场中的目光忽地飘开，和柳生投来的视线相撞。在本该没人能发觉他的暗处，他浑身一抖。

大天狗出鞘，执刀的总算收回视线，回过身面对敌人有了几分认真的架势。半藏下意识抬手射落侧翼正准备偷袭的杂兵，眼看着挨着柳生擦过的箭矢没有引起丝毫反应，心下蓦的升起几分火气。

年长者的动作并不笨拙，风衣衬出的宽阔脊背正朝着半藏所在的方向，一路漫不经心般混进乱战的人群，太刀斩落每个敢于挡在他面前的人。弓手摘下背负的箭袋，剩余的小半复合箭羽随手摊开在跟前，金属箭杆一支接一支在柳生挥剑的间隙从手臂的空档掠过，精准命中那些个意图放冷枪的偷袭者。

即便不是知晓内情的人也能察觉些许这两人间涌动的暗流了。白道大家长的动作愈发矫捷，迈步挥刀动作带着风衣下摆猎猎作响；黑道长子的箭仍然从各个刁钻角落窜出，弧线几乎剐过柳生手臂才偏移几分角度命中目标，他头上渗出细汗，大脑在越来越困难复杂的急速计算中神经质的低声念叨。厮杀成了一场较量，又或是一场豪赌，柳生宗矩押上自己的一只手，岛田半藏拍上筹码区的则是他全部的自尊。

他又一次伸手，牛皮指套刮擦过铁皮。箭矢告罄。

“源！”

赖光从另一侧穿插进战圈几下解决了剩余的杂兵，港口一时间安静下来，后勤组乱成一片的脚步声远远听去像是角落里啃食桌腿的老鼠。半藏粗喘着瘫坐下去，汗湿的衣物被夜风一吹让他浑身激灵，他看着柳生的脊背，忽然有了在那正中贴上靶子，再一箭穿透的冲动——就像过去他被锻炼的那样。

-

警备队在次日迅速封锁了港口，黑爪失去了唯一的落脚之处，即使不去特意打探，突然间销声匿迹的团体暴力事件也摆明了这些小家小业不想触准备大动干戈的岛田家的霉头。半藏接连应付了几个电话，被盘问了大半晌直到午后终于得以歇下，闷头睡到清晨才慢吞吞爬起来，按理说这几日是特搜班内公认的“翘班日”，但就柳生吩咐他做报告的态度来看，肯定是不会那么容易就放他轻松的。他收拾好自己离开家门，在天蒙蒙亮的时候就快到了地方，尚且难以分辨的光线中他瞄到新阴流道场门前一块眼熟车牌，猛一脚跺下刹车。

从各种角度来说他都不该、或者说不至于偷看，毕竟岛田少主偷窥上司这种事怎么都不会光彩。他在门边没能出声，直直看向着一身道服的柳生演练剑招，看着他丝毫不显苍老的白皙手臂从漆黑布料边露出一截，看他雪色的足袋踩在深棕地板上脚趾微微蜷曲，看他舒展宽肩，一招一式一板一眼，脊背比苍松更挺直。

该走了。半藏心想，脚却像在地上生了根。

“岛田。”

被抓个现行就是拖沓的代价，刚迈出的步子不得不收回，半藏甚至开始怀疑对方根本就是在等着这一瞬才叫他，“班长。”

“过来。”

甚至可以说是不出意外。在依言走近的途中半藏从架上抽走一柄竹刀，心里多少有些牢骚，几乎可以预见自己被长者训斥的场景。但他不能反驳，也不能就此逃开，任何向对头示弱的行为都将是岛田家的污点，他总得约束好自己的行为。他们相对而立，而后一同向后退开，半藏向长者深深鞠躬，柳生则颔首示意，预料外的沉默中两柄竹刀被举了起来，年轻人动作不禁微顿，凝重挂在脸上：也不知道打击报复是否真的来得这么快，柳生那副姿态完全是厮杀的架势。过去听说柳生三严的眼睛就是儿时被这位严厉大家长不慎弄伤的只当成个笑话，可真正面对这个现实的时候……

他不敢想，也不敢再继续等了，对峙的每一秒过去他的自信都在衰退，只得深吸口气低下身从左侧接近以图能多些应变的余地。对面的长者似乎看穿了他想法，刻板脸上露出些讥讽意味，皮革包裹的竹刀顶端轻巧架在半藏挥剑的轨迹中途，只是在年轻人手臂被反震开的片刻就连续三斩抽在他手腕上，不轻不重，却颇有训诫的意味。半藏的脸色立马涨红了，袋竹刀刚刚换进左手就又被抽打在肘上。

“半吊子的二刀流……”竹刀撞击的闷响一声接一声，于柳生宗矩而言大约只是应付闹剧的程度，岛田的长子在他刀下挣扎着试图反击，原本平淡神情被逼迫得因愤怒而狰狞，也不过是再多挨几下竹刀的抽打——抬手就击臂肘，迈步就刺膝腿，若是敢用岛田本家那些不三不四的忍者招数出来就一一拆解了再平扫在腹上——直到半藏被他逼得无路可逃无处可退，直到岛田的长子气喘吁吁用尽最后一丝招架的气力、被击倒而摔落在他脚边，半张脸都被汗打湿反射亮晶晶的晨光，柳生终于暂且停下手，因使用太久而略微变色的雪白皮革包裹的竹剑抵在年轻人额头压制住起身的意图，再一路向下：划过敞露开的西装领口，划过被腹肌绷紧的衣扣，划过幸存下来尚且平整的下摆，停在裤链正中，压在那团本不该出现的轮廓上。像是发现了什么新鲜事物那样，竹刀圆钝末端饶有兴趣地拨弄了几下。

“这也是一介下属对上司该有的态度吗，岛田。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于……能写……肉了吧……


End file.
